The Seeker and His Captain
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: A dinner party for Uncle Vernon holds a surprise for Harry as he meets Angelina Johnson again. His fifth year will definetly not be what your used to! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"BOY get down here!" Uncle Vernon yelled and Harry groaned as he made his way downstairs wearing one of Dudley's old suits; he hated the thing, the collar made his neck itch, but he bit his tongue as he made his way downstairs. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck having dinner with these Johnson's whoever they were, but his Uncle hoped to form a merger between the Johnson's company and his own firm Gunning's and had decided that Harry needed to dine with them, to show support for Dudley, who they hoped to set up with the Johnson's daughter. Harry knew it wasn't really about supporting Dudley, but about making Harry feel jealous since Dudley would have a date and he wouldn't. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and his eyes widened; standing there was a sallow-faced black man in his thirties, and a woman who also appeared in her thirties. However, what surprised him most was the girl standing in between them, for standing there in a red dress with her hair pulled into a bun, was none other than his fellow Gryffindor and Quidditch teammate Angelina Johnson. Harry realized he'd been standing there for too long and ushered them in, offering his arm to Angelina before walking into the dining room. He pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit down before walking to his seat next to Dudley who couldn't seem to stop staring at Angelina. Harry had to admit, she really was quite lovely, and he wondered why he had failed to notice it before. Angelina smiled at him and Harry felt his heart beat a bit faster as he returned her smile with his own. Dinner was served and Mr. Johnson and Uncle Vernon talked about their merger while Mrs. Johnson and Aunt Petunia talked about the latest celebrity scandal; Harry wanted to talk to Angelina, but Dudley kept flirting with her, showing her his muscles, which made Harry want to gag. As they went through dinner and desert Harry felt his anger rise as he saw how much Dudley's flirting was irritating Angelina. They had just finished desert and were about to get coffee when Dudley proceeded to put his hand on Angelina's butt. She yelled, causing everyone to turn their heads and Mr. Johnson went over to get Dudley off Angelina, but Harry was faster pulling his wand from the pocket of his suit and placing it at Dudley's neck. Dudley's piggy eyes widened in fear as he looked at Harry furious face.

"Let her go, and if you come near her again I swear I will hex you into the next century" he said, fury resonating in every syllable. Dudley let Angelina go, who ran to her father who pulled her into his arms.

"Vernon be glad I don't have your son arrested. I promise you will never see any business from me or my company" he said as he proceeded to grab his coat and walk towards the door. Angelina whispered something to her father who nodded before beckoning to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, if you like you are more than welcome to stay with us for the remainder of the summer" and Harry nodded before rushing upstairs to get his trunk. In ten minutes, ignoring Uncle Vernon's protests Harry walked out the door, feeling happier than he had for days.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up and it took him a minute to remember where he was; there was no Aunt Petunia banging on his door telling him to get up, there was no Uncle Vernon yelling at the television and no Dudley snoring in the next room. Then he remembered he was at the Johnson's and grinned as he thought of how the previous night had turned out. Never in a million years would he have thought that a dinner party would have resulted in him being free from the Dursley's.

"Harry are you awake?" he heard Angelina call from outside his door.

"I am now, why?"

"Get dressed; we need to practice if we're going to win the Quidditch Cup this year"

"Alright Angelina, I'll be down in five"

Harry quickly jumped out of bed, changed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed his Firebolt and walked out of his room where Angelina stood waiting, hands on her hips. Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in her blue jeans and t-shirt although he was surprised she wasn't wearing her Quidditch robes.

"Shall we?" Angelina asked and Harry nodded before following her down the hallway and out into a spacious, fenced in backyard. The two Gryffindor's mounted their brooms and took off into the air, careful not to fly above the fence.

"New broom Angelina?" Harry asked, admiring the Nimbus 2001 she now rode. It may not be a Firebolt but it was still an impressive broom, nonetheless.

"Yeah, mum and dad got it for me as a birthday gift when I turned sixteen" she said with a quick smile. Harry once again found himself unable to look away from Angelina, seemingly hypnotized by the smile she was giving him.

"Harry are you alright?" she asked, smile fading and Harry realized he had been staring at his fellow Quidditch player yet again.

"Yeah, just fine" he said feeling his face grow red. He wished he could control these new feelings he felt for Angelina; the last thing he wanted to do was make things awkward between them just because he couldn't keep his emotions in check.

What he didn't know was that Angelina was having her own difficulties controlling emotion; to put it bluntly she had had a crush on Harry since his third year but hadn't said anything since it seemed as if he was smitten with Hermione Granger. The last thing she wanted to do was create and awkward situation for Harry that could cause Gryffindor to suffer in Quidditch and she was also friends with Hermione, so she didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with Hermione either. Besides, she wasn't even sure if Harry felt the same way about her; for all she knew he just saw her as an older sister.

So the two Quidditch players continued to fly around Angelina's backyard, occasionally practicing drills, each of them ignorant of the feelings of the other.

After about an hour they headed back into the house where Angelina's parents were about to leave for work; Mr. Johnson had an early morning meeting while Angelina's mother had been called into the hospital where she worked as a nurse because one of her colleuges had called in sick so she had to go cover her shift.

"I should be back around four dear, there's food in the fridge and money if you want to order anything" she said, giving Angelina a hug and offering Harry a smile before she followed her husband out the door.

As soon as she was out of the house Angelina rolled her eyes, causing Harry to chuckle.

"I swear she treats me like I'm still five years old" she said and Harry laughed again; Angelina's mother reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley except Mrs. Johnson didn't smother her children like Molly did.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Harry asked and she looked at him surprised.

"I'll cook, it's the least I can do since you're letting me stay here"

Angelina opened her mouth to protest but she saw the resolve in Harry's eyes and decided to just let him make breakfast. Twenty minutes later, the two were finishing omlette's and bacon, which Angelina thought had to be one of the best omlette's she'd ever had and she told him as much.

"Thank you, it's nice to cook for someone who actually appreciates good cooking rather than just wolfing it down like Dudley does" Harry replied and Angelina made a small gagging motion at the thought of Harry's cousin.

"I'm sorry my Aunt and Uncle tried to set him up with you" he said.

"It's not your fault, at least I got the chance to see my favorite seeker again" she said and Harry felt his face flush; thankfully they were interrupted by the arrival of two owls who each dropped a letter at Harry and Angelina's feet.

Harry opened his letter and found the usual letter reminding him to be at King's Cross on September 1st as well as his list of school supplies but when he got to the last slip of paper, his heart nearly stopped. Staring back at him was a red and gold badge with a large P emboldened on it. He had been made a Prefect.

"Oh my god congragulations Harry I knew you'd get that" Angelina said before returning to her own letter.

"Uh Harry?"

"Yeah Angelina?"

"I.. I'm Quidditch Captain" she said holding up a badge similar to Harry Prefect badge except that it had the letters QC on it instead of a P.

"Congragulations!" Harry said, and whether it was courage or the thrill of being made Prefect Harry would never know, but he leaned over and kissed Angelina, who kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips were soft against his and Harry never wanted this moment to end. All too soon however, they had to break for air and Harry smiled at Angelina who returned his smile, her arms still around his neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" she said, averting her eyes as she realized what she said.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time too, but I didn't want to risk ruining our griendship in case you didn't feel the same way"

"I've wanted to kiss you since your third year, but it seemed like you fancied Hermione"

At this, Harry found himself laughing.

"No, she's like my sister" Harry replied before leaning in to kiss Angelina again. This kiss was shorter than the first but just as sweet. Angelina chuckled as she looked up at Harry.

"What's so funny?"

"You have to meet my parents"

"I thought I already did"

"I meant as my boyfriend"

"I think I'd rather face Voldemort again" Harry said and Angelina chuckled before wrapping her arms around Harry again.

Harry reflected that this summer had to have been the most enjoyable of his life.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Angelina is in her sixth year in this! I know some of you are wondering why I made Harry a Prefect, but it is important for the continuation of the story! Please R&R as your reviews make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry couldn't remember feeling more nervous than he did at that moment; he had felt fear and nervousness when he was around dementor's as well as each time he had faced Lord Voldemort, but right now he felt like he would rather face Voldemort a hundred times over rather than look into the faces of the two people sitting across from him. He and Angelina had just finished telling her parents that they were dating and now Harry was just waiting for their reaction.

"Relax Harry, we're not going to kill you" Angelina's mother said and Harry looked into her face to find that she was smiling. Harry smiled in return and let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"It's obvious that you are every bit the caring young man Angelina has told us about for the past two years" she continued and Angelina glared at her mother, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Careful Potter, just because we're dating doesn't mean I can't still kick you off the team"

"Sure Johnson, but then I can just use my new position as Prefect to make sure you have detention for the whole season" he said with a perfectly straight face, causing Angelina's parents to laugh, while she just glared at her boyfriend.

After a few minutes of this, the new couple grinned at each other before returning their attention to Angelina's parents.

"Harry, you have our permission to date Angelina, and while I don't think I need to tell you this, I am going to say it anyway. If you hurt our daughter, I promise you there will not be enough magic on earth to save you then" he said and Harry nodded while Angelina just rolled her eyes at her father. Of all people she could be with, she thought that Harry would be the last person in need of a reminder on how to treat a girl. He had never treated anyone with anything except respect, well, except for Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies but they deserved it with the way they acted.

"Now if you're all through interrogating my boyfriend we both have to get to bed since we have such an early morning tomorrow" she said and the two Gryffindor's got up and headed upstairs, sharing a quick kiss goodnight before heading to their separate rooms.

They were both up by seven the next morning since they had decided to meet some of their friends in Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Both had decided against wearing their school robes, instead donning the muggle clothing they had worn the day before, as they hadn't worn it for more than a few hours.

"Bye mom, we'll see you tonight!" Angelina called before she and Harry walked out the door and caught a cab to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You sure this is where you want to get off?" the cabbie asked and Angelina nodded before placing a five-pound note in his hand, which caused the cabbie to leave without asking any further questions.

They walked through the Leaky Cauldron, nodding to Tom the bartender as they passed and after tapping the brick wall with their wands, walked into Diagon Alley.

"Harry over here!" they heard and smiled as they looked at Hermione Granger's approaching form, with Ron Weasley, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet trailing behind.

"Hi Hermione, Ron, Katie, Alicia" Harry said, and they returned his greeting, although not before Katie raised her eyebrows in question. Knowing full well what she was thinking Harry just shook his head, deciding to see how long it would take the others to figure out his new relationship with Angelina.

"Where've you been mate, I've been trying to contact you all summer but Pig kept coming back with all my letters"

"Sorry Ron, I've been spending some time at a friend's" Harry said and Ron lowered his eyes, missing the glance that Harry sent towards Angelina. However, it was not missed by the three girls, all of whom smiled at the couple.

"Well, we need to finish our shopping so we'll see you on the train Harry. Coming Angelina?" Katie asked with a smirk that made Harry groan inwardly; somehow he knew he was going to be the main topic of conversation.

"Sure, I'll see you three later" she said and gave Harry a wink before walking off with her fellow Chasers.

"So who was this 'friend' you were with this summer Harry?" Ron asked bitterness in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious Ron?" Hermione asked with a smirk at Harry who smirked back and they continued walking, amused at Ron's obvious confusion.

They went through Diagon Alley and talked about their summer, and despite Ron's pestering, Harry refused to tell him who he spent the summer with, so by the time they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the older Gryffindor's Ron was in an extremely foul mood.

Meanwhile, the three sixth-year girls were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron when Angelina finished telling the story of how she met Harry at the Dursley's and consequently how they got together.

"Harry Potter. You are one lucky girl Angelina" Alicia said, attempting to keep the jealousy out of her voice; all three of the girls had had crushes on Harry and, although she was happy for her friend, she was still jealous.

"I know" Angelina said with a smile.

Angelina looked at Katie, surprised that she was being so quiet as she was usually talking a mile a minute, much like Hermione, although Angelina was grateful that Katie would talk about things besides books.

"What's on your mind Katie?" Angelina asked.

Katie wondered whether she should even bother saying anything. She didn't want to hurt Angelina after all, but she decided to just go ahead and say it.

"Angelina, how would you feel if we all dated Harry?"

**A/N: Don't freak out on me! I didn't plan on making Harry date all three chasers, but I will leave it up to the readers! I can either have Harry date all three of them or just Angelina it's your choice! Just put your answer in a review, and I promise if you say he should date all three that it will not become a terrible story with no plot! Again it's up to you just put an answer in your review! I will go with the majority when I decide to write the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Angelina looked at Katie, who avoided her eyes as if she was worried Angelina would shout at her. To her surprise, Angelina walked over and hugged Katie, smiling as she did so.

"I don't have a problem with it as long as we all have time with Harry, especially since I consider you two my sisters" she said and Alicia and Katie smiled and the three girls shared a hug. However, Alicia looked at Angelina with a worried expression that made the other two girls smiles immediately vanish.

"Katie, you're not having second thoughts are you? After all, it was you that came up with the idea" Alicia said with a worried look at her friend.

At this, Katie laughed.

"No, not at all, it's just, do you think Harry will go for it?" she asked, voice filled with concern.

Angelina and Alicia laughed so hard there were tears in their eyes; Angelina finally stopped laughing enough so that she could answer her friend.

"Katie, he may be famous, but he's still a male, and what male doesn't want three beautiful girls to date?"

This left Katie speechless and the girls smiled at each other before going back to the Leaky Cauldron where they found the object of their affections and his two best friends waiting for them, all three laden with purchases. The three girls looked at each other and smiled before approaching the younger Gryffindor's.

"Harry, can we have a word?" Angelina asked and Harry nodded, ignoring his two best friend's expressions as he walked to an unoccupied corner of the pub. However, rather than follow Harry Alicia gestured for him to come to one of the unoccupied back rooms. Confused as to what the three wanted of him, he walked to the room. As soon as the four of them were in the room Katie shut the door while Angelina cast privacy wards.

The three girls turned to Harry, who was suddenly nervous under their almost predatory glances.

"Relax Harry" Katie said and Harry took a deep breath, feeling himself calm down.

"Harry how would you feel about dating us?" Alicia asked and Harry's jaw dropped; he took a minute to recompose himself before answering and even then he was still very nervous.

"A... all of you?" he said and they nodded each flashing him a quick smile.

Harry turned to Angelina, eyebrow raised in question and she nodded.

He didn't answer them; instead he walked over to them kissing each of them in turn.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked and they nodded, while he laughed at their blushes.

"I hate to go, but Katie and I have to take the Underground back home and it leaves in fifteen minutes" Alicia said and they both kissed Harry before walking back out where Ron and Hermione were waiting. The two Chasers said goodbye to Ron and Hermione before walking out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked, for Harry was indeed grinning, feeling quite happy at the moment. Harry just shook his head before he and Angelina said goodbye to Ron and Hermione before leaving Diagon Alley.

"Angelina, are you sure you're ok with this?" Harry asked as they sat in a cab heading towards her house.

"I'm perfectly alright with it Harry and the fact that you care enough to ask only makes me even more ok with it" she said, taking his hand.

"However, I wouldn't mention it in front of my parents. We don't need them to think you're turning into a player" she said and Harry laughed slightly; he was so awkward around most girls that he'd never even been on a date until he took Padma Patil to the Yule Ball the previous year.

When they got back to Angelina's house they found it unoccupied, which resulted in an extremely long snogging session which only ended when Harry decided to make dinner.

"After all" Harry said, "It never hurts to do something nice for your girlfriend's parents."

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson came home around seven o'clock amazed to find a dinner of steak and mashed potatoes waiting for them.

"Well Harry, I must admit I'm impressed you are an excellent cook" Mrs. Johnson said when they had finished dinner.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson I'm glad you enjoyed it" Harry said politely before he and Angelina headed upstairs to pack their suitcases for the return trip to Hogwarts the next day.

"Goodnight Harry" Angelina said giving him a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Angelina" he replied, smiling before walking into his room.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that there was not the usual mad rush to get to King's Cross that he usually had to endure when he stayed with the Weasley's. Instead Mrs. Johnson had them eating breakfast by nine and they were at the train station by ten-thirty.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you this summer Mr. and Mrs. Johnson" Harry said before he and Angelina went through the brick wall that led to Platform 9¾.

"Of course Harry, you're welcome at our home anytime" Angelina's mother said and her father nodded his agreement, although not before fixing him with a look that told Harry he expected him to take care of his daughter. Harry nodded, both in thanks and understanding before taking Angelina's hand and walking through the barrier, reappearing on Platform 9¾, the Hogwarts Express visible to their right.

The platform was packed with the usual mass of students rushing to get on the train or yelling across the station to friends.

"Hi Harry, Angelina" Katie and Alicia said as they walked over to them, kissing Harry and hugging Angelina.

"Hi Katie, hi Alicia" Harry said, face flushed slightly after being kissed by the two girls.

"Have a good summer Harry?" Katie asked teasingly and Harry nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Hermione who was already dressed in her robes, her Prefect badge pinned to her chest.

"Congratulations Hermione" Angelina said.

"Thanks I wonder who the other Prefect is" Hermione said and Angelina just smirked indicating Harry.

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Hermione… can't… breathe" Harry said and she released him.

"We need to get to the Prefects cabin Harry" she said and Harry nodded, kissing each of his girlfriends in turn before walking off with Hermione who looked as if she was not the least bit surprised about him kissing three different girls.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked, curious and Hermione smiled before answering.

"It was easy to figure out that you were dating Angelina and then you walked out of the back room just after the three of them and you were smiling like a cat that got the canary, so it wasn't that hard to put two and two together" she said and Harry nodded.

"Just don't break their hearts Harry" she said and he nodded again before walking into the Prefects Cabin.

The Head Boy and Girl, who were two Ravenclaws Harry had never met handed out schedules detailing patrol assignments as well as reminding them not to abuse their power.

Harry was sure that Terry Boot and Cho Chang from Ravenclaws would not, and neither would Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff but the same couldn't be said for Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Harry could already see the wheels turning in his brain as to how he would abuse his new authority. They left a few minutes later and found Angelina, Alicia and Katie in a compartment with Neville Longbottom, a girl who introduced herself as Luna Lovegood and Harry's other best friend Ron Weasley.

Harry sat down with Alicia and Katie on either side of him and Angelina in his lap.

"Blimey Harry you are one lucky guy" Neville said.

"Don't I know it" Harry said, and that was when Ron spoke for the first time.

"How could you?"

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked, worried about his friends hostile tone.

"Date those… those… sluts!" Ron said and everyone looked at him in shock before lifting Angelina off his lap and walking toward his friend.

"What did you say?" Harry asked cold fury in his voice.

"I think you heard me Harry. How could you date them when you're supposed to be with Ginny?" he asked and Harry laughed darkly.

"What in the hell are you talking about Ron? I'm sorry but your sister's not my type" he said and Ron lunged, his fist hitting Harry's jaw. Instantly every wand in the compartment except for Harry's and his own were pointed at Ron, but Harry got up and gestured for them to put their wands away.

"Ron, for assaulting a Prefect and insulting fellow students you now have three weeks detention. Now get out and if you insult my girls again I won't be as nice" he said and Ron left, scowling at Harry.

"Are you ok Harry?" Katie asked after he sat back down.

"I'll be fine, but I guess Ron's finally shown his true colors" Harry said with a scowl. The three Chasers shared a look and agreed that if Ron Weasley ever came after Harry again they would hex him into oblivion.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will continue to make chapters longer! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

The train arrived at Hogsmede station a few hours after the incident with Ron, and Harry and his girlfriend's got in one carriage, Katie in his lap this time while Angelina and Alicia sat beside him, while Hermione, Neville and Luna took another carriage.

"Are you sure you're ok Harry?" Angelina asked placing a hand on his face.

"I'll be ok, it's just Ron's been my oldest friend and I can't believe he'd say the things he did. I don't care that he hit me but…" Harry's voice trailed off, fury and sadness making it impossible to continue. Angelina and Alicia put a hand on his shoulder while Katie just wrapped him in a hug.

Harry felt his anger and sadness evaporate from the comfort the three girls were giving him, and he smiled at each of them before giving each a quick peck on the lips.

They headed into the Great Hall and sat next to Hermione and Neville with Fred and George and the twin's friend Lee Jordan across from them. Ron sat at the far end of the table next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, all of whom were sending Harry an occasional glare, which he ignored.

"Have a good summer Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't come see you all I was otherwise engaged" Harry said and smirked at the three girls sitting next to him, all of whom smirked as the twins caught on to what Harry was saying. However, before they could respond Harry's head of house Professor McGonagall came up to him.

"Potter, come with me" she said curtly and Harry followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall and up to her office on the seventh floor. She ushered him inside and he sat down, while she sat across from him.

"Potter, please explain to me what happened on the train between you and Mr. Weasley" she said and Harry almost groaned out loud. Leave it to Ron to complain to Professor McGonagall.

Harry told McGonagall everything, leaving out the fact that he was dating the three Gryffindor Chasers, and by the time he was done McGonagall's lips were in such a thin line that he thought she may have used a vanishing spell on them.

"Potter, you did the right thing in not allowing your friend's to hex Mr. Weasley, although I am curious as to why he called Miss Bell, Miss Johnson and Miss Spinnet that wretched name" she said and Harry almost chuckled; it seemed McGonagall had as much of a problem with the word slut as Dumbledore did with hearing the word Mudblood.

"Professor can you promise what I am going to tell you will not go beyond us?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm dating them" he said and McGonagall looked as if she were going to faint from shock.

"All of them?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"Well Potter, you may go" she said and Harry thanked her and walked to the door.

"Potter, don't distract them from Quidditch, I'd like to keep the Cup" she said with a smile and Harry laughed before heading back to the Great Hall.

He went back into the Great Hall just as Dumbledore was introducing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, a short, dumpy woman who reminded Harry of a toad.

"Harry, what did McGonagall want?" Alicia asked.

"She wanted me to explain what happened on the train. She also told me not to distract you three from Quidditch" he said, causing all of them to chuckle softly for fear of being overheard. However before they could say anymore, Professor Umbridge stood up and walked over to Dumbledore. After a quick discussion he sat down, looking as if he desired nothing more than to listen to her speak.

"I must say it is fun to be back at Hogwarts!" she said in a sickly sweet voice that made Harry want to gag.

"The Ministry feels that your education is the most important thing as you are the ones that shall carry the legacy of the Wizarding World. As such you…" By this point Harry was tuning Umbridge out, her voice fading into the background, instead focusing on the food in front of him. Harry didn't need to listen to her speech to know the only thing he needed to know: the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts.

"That was very illuminating Professor Umbridge" Dumbledore said as he finished giving out the start-of-term notices.

"What do you make of that?" Fred asked.

"The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts" Harry replied before getting up since he and Hermione had to lead the first years to Gryffindor tower. Harry laughed as he saw the first-years looking around, wide-eyed expressions on their faces, remembering how he had looked the same way when he had first entered the castle.

After getting the first years inside the common room Harry went straight to bed. He was exhausted from his fight to Ron and just hoped that everything would go back to normal the next day. Little did he know how wrong he really was.

Waking up the next morning, Harry dressed, a bit surprised when Ron was already in the Great Hall. He exited the portrait hole and had barely started to walk down the hallway before he was pulled into an abandoned classroom.

"What the hell?" Harry said, whirling around, and surprised to find himself face-to-face with three very angry looking Chasers. He gulped and immediately knew he was in for it.

"Do you not like us anymore Harry?" Alicia asked, hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about, of course I still like you girls" he said his voice a bit indignant even as he wondered what he did to get his girlfriend's so angry.

"Then perhaps you can explain last night" Katie said, picking up where Alicia had left off, her tone every bit as icy.

Harry wracked his brain, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what he was supposed to have done. He looked at Angelina silently begging for help but she only glared at him, brown eyes betraying nothing.

Harry went back through what had happened the previous evening, from the fight with Ron up until he left the Great Hall and still wasn't sure what he was supposed to have done that would've landed him in his current predicament. He remembered walking the first years to the Great Hall and then going to bed… suddenly it all fit.

"I didn't say goodnight to you girls did I?" he said, and smiles finally broke through the previously angry faces.

"Took you long enough Potter" Angelina said with a smirk while the other two walked over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"I might've figured it out sooner if you'd given me a hint Johnson" Harry shot back.

"Then how would you have learned anything?" Alicia whispered, her breath tickling his ear.

"Now you sound like Hermione"

"But we're much prettier right Harry?" Katie asked from his other side.

"Absolutely" Harry said, and the girls chuckled, not realizing Harry was being serious. Sure Hermione was pretty but Quidditch had worked wonders for the three girls, and Harry had to admit he found it rather enjoyable not to be around Hermione all the time. He loved her, but she was occasionally too bossy while Angelina, Alicia and Katie were intelligent but they also knew how to relax and not boss people around.

"Good now shut up and kiss us Potter" Katie said, and that is exactly what Harry did.

They left the classroom ten minutes later, Harry's lips extremely swollen from all the snogging he'd participated in. However he found he rather enjoyed it. Each girl was different: Katie's kisses were soft and tender while Angelina's were rough and hard, and Alicia's were either to one extreme or the other Harry never knew which until his lips met hers.

"So are we ok now?" Harry asked.

"I would hope that nice snogging session you just got would tell you we're fine" Katie said.

"Well, it never hurts to be sure" Harry said and when they finally got into the Great Hall Harry barely had time to say hello to Hermione before they had to head to their first class. Harry was happy to discover that fifth and sixth years had Defense Against the Dark Arts together and walked to class with his girlfriends, Hermione walking next to them, smiling as she saw the smile on Harry's face. He was the best person she knew and the brother she'd never had and knew that if anyone deserved happiness it was Harry. They entered Umbridge's classroom and what he saw nearly made Harry gag; the walls were the same hideous pink as Umbridge's cardigan and there were dozens of pictures of cats on the walls.

"You may put away your wands, they will not be necessary" she said and the class let out a groan, already able to tell they would hate her class; no class they ever enjoyed began with them being told to put away their wands.

"Copy down the course aims" she said waving her wand at a blackboard, "and kindly begin reading chapter 1 of Defensive Magical Theory. You will not need to talk" she said and sat down while the students begrudgingly pulled out the textbook. Harry sighed and began to read, but he had barely read one paragraph before he slammed the book shut.

"This is a load of rubbish" Harry said, causing Umbridge to look up from what she was doing.

"Excuse me Mister Potter, but I do not think it is for you to say whether or not a book is useful as you are neither a qualified teacher, nor a Ministry official" Umbridge replied.

"How is this going to help us get through our O.W.L.'s never mind facing what's out there?" Harry shot back.

"If you study hard enough you will do fine on your exams and what, pray tell, do you think is out there?" Umbridge asked.

"Uh… I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort?!" Harry said and everyone except Hermione Angelina, Katie and Alicia winced at the mention of the dark wizard.

"I promise you Mr. Potter, you are mistaken"  
Harry opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by the feeling of his girlfriend's hands on his back stopped him. Instead he just nodded and returned to the book.

"Thanks for stopping me, the toad would've given me detention for sure" Harry said when they left Umbridge's class.

"Anytime Harry. After all, we can't have our favorite Seeker risk getting detention now can we?" Angelina said which reminded him she had scheduled Keeper tryouts for that Friday.

"No I guess not" Harry said and kissed the three girls before heading off to History of Magic. Ron sat with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas and Harry was shocked to find that he was actually able to pay attention to Professor Bins as he droned on about Goblin Wars. When Hermione realized he was actually paying attention she beamed at him before returning to her notes.

Harry was in an excellent mood when he went to lunch but that mood evaporated as soon as he saw Alicia and Katie waiting for him. Judging from their red eyes and worried expressions Harry guessed that they'd been crying and Harry slumped his shoulders, wondering what he'd done now.

"Katie, Alicia what's wrong?" he asked, and the two girls ran into his arms, crying into his shoulder. He patted them on the back, unsure of what else to do until they finally regained enough control to talk.

"Harry… I… its Angelina" Katie said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"She… she's been attacked"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the long delay in updating! Thanks to everyone who favorites, follows and reviews this story, you rock! Expect the next update later this week!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry threw open the door to the hospital wing and ran inside, causing Madam Pomphrey to glare at him, Alicia and Katie at his heels.

"Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this?!" she exclaimed and Harry glared at her before speaking.

"Angelina Johnson, where is she?" he said, his tone full of hostility. He knew he was being rude, but right now he couldn't care less all he cared about was whether or not Angelina was going to be alright.

Madam Pomphrey looked as if she were going to tell him to get lost and then relented, ushering him to the far corner of the room where a lone bed sat with the curtain covering it. She pulled the curtain back and Harry felt his knees buckle at the sight before him; Angelina was lying there unconscious, her face covered in cuts and bruises, but that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was that she was shaking as if in pain. Harry didn't need Madam Pomphrey to tell him what was affecting his girlfriend; he'd experienced the same pain last summer.

"She's been Cruicio'd hasn't she?" he asked, his voice full of fury and anger, and the Hogwarts nurse just nodded.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, someone found her on the third floor and brought her here" she replied, wondering why she was telling the young Gryffindor all of this; usually the only people to know this information where the students' Head of House and the Headmaster, but something about the young Potter commanded respect and she found herself telling him everything she knew.

"Who would want to hurt Angelina though?" Katie asked and Harry took a minute to think about that question; who knew that he was dating Angelina and who would have a reason to target her? Harry thought back over the events of the last several days and knew there was only one person who would do this to Angelina. Eyes filled with hatred, he looked at Katie and Alicia before uttering the name.

"Ron Weasley"

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?!" Professor McGonagall demanded as she walked into the hospital wing, followed by an angry- looking Ron Weasley, Dumbledore and Snape.

"Weasley crucio'd Angelina" he said and McGonagall and Snape looked on in shock, while Ron immediately began denying it all.

"Harry, this is a serious accusation, do you have any proof?" Dumbledore asked and Harry turned to look at the Headmaster, anger and fury rising on his face, but when he spoke his voice was calm and somehow much more threatening than it would have been if he had yelled.

"There is a way to tell if I am lying Headmaster. Professor Snape would you be so kind as to check Weasley's wand and see the last spell he performed?" he asked, looking at the Potions Master who looked surprised but nodded, moving towards Ron to retrieve his wand only to find his way blocked by Dumbledore.

"Is all this really necessary Mr. Potter?" he said in that grandfatherly tone of his that Harry was really beginning to despise.

"Yes, it is. If he did nothing wrong Weasley shouldn't be afraid to have his wand checked now should he?"

"Sadly, Severus is not a qualified Ministry official and cannot test a student's wand without my approval." Dumbledore continued, believing he had outwitted Harry.

"No, but considering Mr. Potter is Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House, he can request Severus to check Weasley's wand" Professor McGonagall interjected, and Dumbledore turned and glared at her, while Harry looked on shocked.

"Be silent Minerva! We agreed it was in Harry's best interests-"

"In his best interests!" Snape scoffed. "Just like sending him to live with the muggles was in his best interests, and making his Aunt and cousin hate him was in his best interests! Or ordering me to act as If I despised him was in his best interests?"

"Would someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?!" Harry yelled, causing everyone to look at him. It was as though everyone had forgotten he was there and only remembered at that moment.

"Of course Harry. You see your father and I were enemies at school, but because I loved your mother, we eventually forgave each other and became friends. Sirius and Remus eventually accepted me as well, although it did take some time for the mutt to come around" Snape said with a chuckle. "You know what happened the night your parents died. What you don't know is I was a spy for our side since I was eighteen as I had foolishly taken the Dark Mark after my last fight with your mother. I went to your house and found Dumbledore there who said you needed to go to the muggles for your own protection and that I needed to pretend to despise you, saying it was all for the 'Greater Good'. That was the hardest thing I had to do for you see, I am one of your godparents as is the mutt, Remus, Amelia Bones and Minerva" he finished and Harry looked at Minerva who nodded.

"We can talk about that later, right now can you check his wand Professor?" Harry asked and Severus nodded smiling before taking Ron's wand and performing the spell.

"The Cruciatus" Snape said and Harry felt himself burn with rage.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Harry yelled, rushing at Ron only to be stopped by a yell from across the room.

"You'll not touch my son"

Harry stopped and turned to find Molly Weasley standing there, her wand pointed at Harry's heart.

"Ask your shit of a son what he did to Angelina" Harry said and then began to walk towards Ron again, ducking as a curse flew by his ear.

He whirled just in time to see Molly fall to the floor unconscious.

"Don't even think about it bitch" voices chorused and Harry saw Snape, McGonagall, Alicia, Katie and Angelina all pointing their wands at Molly.

"Angelina are you alright?" he asked walking over to Angelina and giving her a kiss.

"I'll live, but what are we going to do about them?" she asked, pointing at Molly's unconscious form and at Ron who was trying to sneak out.

"I can handle them" a voice said and Harry turned to find a witch with a monocle stepping from the fire.

"Madam Bones" Dumbledore greeted, having been surprisingly silent during the events that occurred; Harry had almost forgotten he was there.

"Dumbledore" she replied scathingly before walking over to Harry and engulfing him in a hug.

"I'm Amelia Bones Harry" she said after she released Harry. He nodded, smiling before addressing her.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well first I'm putting these two-" she pointed at the Weasley's "under arrest and then you and these ladies are going to dinner. We'll talk tomorrow" she said exchanging looks with everyone who nodded, before Angelina slid from the bed, supported by Katie and Alicia.

"Thank you, all of you" Harry said and the adults nodded. Harry left the Hospital Wing, the three Chasers' alongside him. As he watched the young Gryffindor leave Snape smiled and thought of his love and his friend. They would be proud of the man Harry has become.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter is Quidditch tryouts and the meeting with the godparents. Also, Ron and Molly's treachery is revealed to their family and the Chaser's meet a certain former Marauder! Please R&R as your reviews help me keep writing! **


	7. Chapter 7

Harry groaned as he walked out towards the Quidditch pitch, his Firebolt slung over his shoulder; he had tried to get Angelina to reschedule the tryouts so that she could recover, but she'd refused and in the end, Harry gave in, knowing he wasn't going to win the argument with his girlfriend. At least he didn't have detention, so he could be there to make sure she didn't push herself too hard; if it hadn't been for his girls, he knew that Umbridge would've given him detention for what he'd said about the return of Lord Voldemort.

As Harry got to the pitch, he smiled in spite of what had happened over the last few days; there was something about being on the Quidditch pitch that made him happy, although he wasn't sure whether it was his love of the game or just his love of flying that made him feel that way. He figured it was the latter, considering he wasn't nearly as much of a Quidditch fanatic as Ron.

"Harry, there you are" Angelina called, making her way over to him from across the pitch with Alicia and Katie behind her, all of them greeting him with a lingering kiss.

"Don't expect us to kiss you Harry" Fred and George chorused together as they came to stand next to the others.

Harry mock-glared at the two of them before glancing over to where the applicants for the Keeper's position were waiting, glad to see that most of the applicants were fourth years and above that looked as if they had at least ridden a broom before. Angelina ran the trials smoothly, but without the maniac intensity that the previous captain Oliver Wood had shown, which Harry was grateful for. Hopefully he wouldn't have to be up at the crack of dawn every day regardless of the weather. In the end Cormac McLaggen was chosen as the Gryffindor Keeper and while he wasn't quite as good as Wood he still managed to block four out of the five shots Angelina, Katie and Alicia sent at him. It was a content Gryffindor Quidditch team that exited the changing rooms an hour later, but that mood immediately evaporated as they saw Madame Bones walking towards them

"Harry, Angelina can you two come with us?" Madame Bones asked and they nodded, Harry kissing Katie and Alicia before following the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement back up to Professor Dumbledore's office where they found Dumbledore and Professor's McGonagall, Snape, and Umbridge present in addition to Kingsley Shacklebot, Angelina's parents and Molly and Ron Weasley.

"What the hell are they still doing here?!" Harry asked, rage in his voice as he looked at the two people responsible for his current state of anger.

"Harry I tried to lock these bastard's up but apparently Cornelius and your new defense professor don't think that you are being entirely honest" Amelia spat, barely able to control the anger she felt at being told she couldn't arrest the people responsible for attacking her godson and his girlfriend.

"All I said Amelia, was that Mr. Potter's track record for honesty has not been entirely clean" Umbridge interjected in that sickly-sweet voice that Harry and Angelina had grown to despise.

"We have proof enough to warrant a trial" Snape told her, pulling out Ron's wand and once again performing the prior-incantartem spell which showed the Cruciatus as the last spell performed.

"Now that you do not only have Mr. Potter's word Madame Umbridge, I would think that a trial will be conducted?" Angelina's father asked.

"Of course Mr. Johnson" Amelia told him, signaling Kingsley to arrest the two Weasley's.

"Harry, I would like to thank you" Mr. Johnson told the young man who looked shocked by his words.

"Sir… it's my fault-"he began but Angelina's father cut him off.

"No, the fault lays solely with that excuse for a human being" he said firmly and Harry nodded, still somewhat unconvinced.

Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to interject but a look from Professor McGonagall kept him silent. A few moments later they all left, eager for the trial where Ron and Molly would get what they deserved.

The next few months were quiet despite Umbridge's constant attempts to cause Harry to lose his temper. The Christmas holidays came around and much to their surprise, Harry invited the girls to come spend Christmas with him. It was a confused trio of girls that followed Harry into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place only to stop in shock at who they saw sitting at the kitchen table.

"Angelina, Alicia, Katie meet my Godfather Sirius Black"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and next chapter will be full of surprises so be prepared!**


	8. Chapter 8

Upon seeing the Azkaban escapee Alicia and Katie reached for their wands but were stopped by Angelina's hand on their shoulders.

"Harry, care to explain what's going on and why we're currently standing in a room with a man wanted for murder?" Angelina asked him, attempting to keep her voice calm.

"Perhaps we should all sit down" Harry suggested and he walked over to the table, pulling out seats for each of his girls before sitting himself next to Sirius. He then proceeded to tell the three chasers about the adventure of his third year, and all the girls gasped as they heard how he had repelled more than a hundred dementor's and when they were told that it had been Pettigrew and not Sirius who had betrayed his parents, they immediately wanted to go and hex the traitorous rat into oblivion. When Harry had finished his story, the room was silent for a moment before his girlfriend's turned their attention to Sirius.

"Mr. Black I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions" Katie told the former Marauder, while Alicia and Angelina just nodded.

"It's fine, I completely understand and please call me Sirius or Padfoot" he said, causing the girls to raise their eyebrows in question.

"You haven't shown them the map yet pup?"

"Things have been pretty busy lately Sirius" Harry replied, but a look at his girlfriend's told him that they wanted answers. He pulled the map out of his trunk and tapped it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he said and the parchment changed to reveal the map of Hogwarts that his Godfather had helped create back when he, James, Remus and Pettigrew had been in school years earlier. Harry passed it to the girls who looked at the map before looking over at Harry with smirks on their faces.

"So that's what happened to Fred and George's map" Alicia said with a smirk and Harry recounted how the Weasley twins had given it to him in his third year, having forgotten to tell them about the map when he originally told the tale.

"Well Harry, I must admit I'm impressed! Three beautiful witches and older witches at that! You're a chip off the old block" Sirius told him with a grin the next morning as they walked into Diagon Alley, heading toward Gringotts, Sirius being under a glamour charm making him look like an elderly bald man in his fifties. They emerged an hour later and Harry smiled as he thought of what he'd been told. Dumbledore and Umbridge were both in for a rude awakening upon his return to Hogwarts. First however, he had to have a discussion with his ladies.

_Flashback_

_Harry walked into the bank with Sirius, wondering what he was doing here and why Sirius had insisted they go without his girlfriend's. If any of the three older Gryffindor's wondered what was going on they didn't mention it, instead giving Harry a kiss before he left and telling him they'd see him when he got back._

"_Master Goblin, I am here in regards to the Potter estate" Sirius said to an open Goblin. The Goblin easily saw through the glamour charm and after verifying Harry and Sirius's identities, gestured for them to follow him. He led them down a long ornate hallway and into an office._

"_Director Ragnok may I present Harry Potter, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter and Lord Sirius Black of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black" he said with a bow before leaving the office._

"_Mr. Potter, Lord Black, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"_

"_It is time for Harry to take up the title of Lord Potter" Sirius replied, while Harry looked on confused. Sirius quickly explained to him how he was the last of the Potter's and therefore entitled to be known as Lord Potter, granting him access to his vaults as well as freedom from the underage magic law. _

"_I would like to test Lord Potter to see if he is heir to any other houses" Ragnok told them and after they consented, he had Harry put three drops of blood in a bowl and after a moment his eyes widened._

"_Mr. Potter, it appears you are not only Lord Potter, but Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin as well" he said, summoning another goblin who left a moment later, returning with three small boxes each containing a ring. The Slytherin ring was silver with a green emerald, the Potter ring gold with a red ruby and the Gryffindor ring, gold with a red ruby which depicted a Gryffindor lion._

_Harry placed the rings on his fingers and immediately felt the power from the rings magic._

"_Lord Potter-Slytherin-Gryffindor in addition to the Wizagemint seats, three for Potter and five each for Slytherin and Gryffindor, you must take a wife for each line. There is no marriage contract so you may choose to marry whomever you wish, although an illegal contract was set up by your former magical guardian Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley between yourself and Ginerva Weasley. As you have claimed your Lordship you no longer require a magical guardian and the contract has been voided. Also, being Lord of Gryffindor and Slytherin makes you the heir to the founders, therefore granting you majority control of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

_End Flashback_

Yes, Dumbledore and Umbridge were both in for a rude awakening when Harry returned to Hogwarts; however first he definitely needed to talk to his ladies.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review and thanks to everyone who has read and or alerted this story!**


End file.
